The fall
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Taniyama Mai, age 19, leads a simple life. Not until one day when she was forced to choose one of these two options: Either accept that her mother committed suicide, or hire that narcissistic yet irresistibly charming investigator to prove otherwise. AU
1. Simplicity

Taniyama Mai, age 19, leads a simple life. Not until one day when she was forced to choose one of these two options: Either accept that her mother committed suicide, or hire that narcissistic yet irresistibly charming investigator to prove otherwise. **AU**

Chapter 1: Simplicity

"Conversation" /_ 'Thoughts'_ / _"Past Conversation"_

* * *

Taniyama Mai's life was simple. Her father passed away early, leaving a small tea shop located at the corner of a busy district for her mother and her to generate income. Even so, money was still tight and they soon moved out from their old house and began living in a small and simple rented apartment. Mai graduated from high school a year ago too, but decided to pursue her studies later when they saved enough money in the future.

_"There's no rush."_ was what she told her mother.

And in that year, the smell of tea leaves, the soft chatters between customers, the gentle smile her mother gave to customers every single day... Mai found happiness in those simple things. She once thought that maybe the money they were saving up could be used to expand the shop instead, her studies didn't matter anymore. Along with her mother, this shop the the biggest point of Mai's life. And that was enough.

Those simplicity, Mai thought, was supposed to last forever. But she remembered how her mother embraced her on the day her father died, telling Mai between her sobs that good things always had to come to an end.

Just like this.

"Hello, are you Taniyama Mai?"

"Yes. I am"

"You've reported that your mother went missing two days ago."

Mai's grip tightened on her telephone. "Yes. I did so."

"I'm sorry, but the police may have found her body. But first, we need you to come down to confirm that it's-"

The phone slipped from her fingers and dropped onto the ground. There wasn't a need to continue.

.o.

The news hit headlines

_Missing women found to have committed suicide by jumping off the bridge._

The newspaper crumpled under Mai's hands and she brought it towards her chest. Along with the bold title was a picture of her mother, standing in front of their tea shop and smiling happily. That picture was the same one which Mai had given to the police for their search, but she had no idea how it ended up on the newspaper.

Still, that picture of her smiling mother soothed her. It was better, better than the corpse she distinctly remembered even when she was dying to forget.

"Mom." Mai choked. "This isn't true..."

She cradled the gray papers in her hand and smelled the scent of ink. It was a Sunday morning, the start of the busiest day of the week. Mai should be smelling tea leaves, hearing the chime of the door bell ringing over and over again as the water continued bubbling in its boiling pot. Not this cold silence, not this empty and dark shop that Mai never seen in all of her life.

That was when she heard the sound she thought she would never hear today. The door bell twinkled and on reflex, Mai straightened her posture, almost wanting to shout a_ "Welcome!"_ until she realized what situation she was in. But first, she hastily wiped her face with the back of her hand and kept the papers away. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Excuse me, the shop isn't open today." Mai whirled around from behind the counter. "I'm pretty sure the sign outside says so."

A tall, young man clad in black strolled past the seats and tables, clearly ignoring her words.

"Excuse me?" She repeated.

Mai watched him the entire time with a frown as he continued weaving through the spaces in between until he reached to the front of the counter. She scrutinized him, capturing the details of his sharp noes, thin lips, long eyelashes, those deep dark blue eyes that could swallow her whole if she wasn't careful enough.

"Are you the owner of this shop?"

She blinked and suddenly realized he was staring back at her.

This man... Mai had never seen such a handsome man before...

"Y-Yes." It wasn't supposed to be a stutter. She should have emphasized it with her boldness and confidence, but what came out was something like a sheep would say to a wolf.

"I want a box of black tea leaves."

"It's not for sale."

He pointed at the chart behind her. "But it is."

"Sir." Mai gritted her teeth. "This shop is not open today."

"Even if so, I don't see why you should be pushing this business away."

As her hands were begging to land a slap on his face, she held back because she knew it wasn't right. She wasn't scared of getting herself sued or jailed, but it was because she remembered what her mother always told her.

_"Be patient with people. They have their bad days and this tea shop should always be the reason to turn their bad days into good days." _

Mai wasn't going to go against what her mother said, not at the place where they had spent almost their whole life in. She slammed her hands on the counter before her, feeling the sharp pain on her palms. If she couldn't hurt him, then she could only hurt herself instead.

"Please. Leave." Her voice cracked.

The man continued staring at her.

"Leave!"

In the end, her plan backfired. Before Mai could do anything to stop herself, she felt the hot wet tears hitting against her hands like rain. She couldn't hold back like what she wanted. She wasn't as strong like she hoped, or how her mother always complimented her for.

She was just a scared little girl who was at lost of what to do.

"My mom's gone. And then yesterday, the bank suddenly appear and tell me all those bullshit about this shop being on mortgage and they are going to take it tomorrow. I don't know what's happening..." She blabbered and lifted a hand to bury her face in it. "My mom couldn't have committed suicide... but she's still gone."

It was weird how she just said everything she had been holding back in her for the week. Mai decided that it was the anger that triggered everything, though she did feel better after letting all out and crying in front of someone, even a stranger like this man. She never did that before and after doing so, it felt really good.

And in the midst of her sobbing, she noted that he took out something from his black jacket and handed it towards her._ 'Even if he was being an asshole the entire time, at least he has the heart to offer a tissue.'_ She thought.

"Th-Thank you." Mai reached for the paper and was about to wipe her face when she realized there was something wrong with this so-called tissue in her hand. She blinked, letting the remaining tears to roll down her cheeks so her eyes were cleared to see the thing before her.

It wasn't a tissue. It was a name card.

_SPR _  
_Shibuya Kazuya_  
_Private Investigator_

"Come to my office when you can." He said. "And bring along a box of black tea leaves too. _You'll_ need it." After he finished what he had to say, he finally listened to her previous pleas and left.

* * *

Since this is AU, I really don't know how you guys will react to it so here's just a simple prologue for now.  
Well, I hope you guys like it though. This idea had been going on for several months and I planned a little before deciding to type it down.  
How is it? Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Nothing to lose

Chapter 2: Nothing to lose

* * *

Mai glanced up at the small metal plate nailed to the door, taking careful details of the three silver letters:_ SPR_ that were staring back at her. She looked down at the name card in her hand before looking at the box of black tea leaves in her sling bag.

Shaking her head, she threw the name card back into her bag and allowed her trembling hands to circle around the door knob. And as quietly as she could, she turned the handle and pushed the door open, just wide enough for her to poke her head in and take a peek.

She noted the room inside was just as big as her tea shop. On the left side of the office, there were a couple of potted plants lined under this huge glass window that could see the streets down below. In the middle of the room, there were a few couch surrounding a rectangular glass table. And on the other side of the office, there was a table with neatly stacked files and documents, along with two laptops too.

_'Is that Kazuya Shibuya's desk?'_ Mai pondered. _'__But he's not there...'_

"May I help you?"

Mai straightened her posture and spun around in fright, her face tinted pink from the embarrassment of getting caught _spying_.

"Sorry, I was-" She stopped and stared at the person who tapped on her shoulder previously. "Who are you?" The question wasn't meant to be rude, but she was half expecting that snobby Kazuya Shibuya to be the one standing before her, not this blonde man who looked nothing like a Japanese.

"I'm John Brown, You can call me John." He smiled warmly, warm enough to make Mai smile along with him too.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Taniyama Mai."

Realization dawned over him. "You're Taniyama-san? Boss is expecting you. Why are you standing outside here?"

This time, his enlightenment face wasn't contagious enough. Mai quirked an eyebrow. "Boss?"

"Come on in." He simply said and pushed the door wide enough for both of them to enter. A brief cool air washed over Mai as she stepped inside the air-conditioned room. Her grip tightened on her sling bag and she took her time to observe the office again. It seemed her spying skills still needed more work. Behind the large table, there was actually a small kitchen area she failed to notice.

"Boss's room is at the end of the corridor." John pointed down a hallway, which Mai just realized its existence as well.

_'At the end...?'_ Mai blinked._ 'Then this desk is-'_

John sat on the chair, instantly confirming Mai's suspicion.

"Is there a problem?" He looked at her when he realized she was still rooted in the same position and stood up from his seat. "If you're still unsure, I can guide you inside."

"Oh, there's no need for that." She waved. "I can go there on my own. You can carry on with your work."

Tentatively, Mai trudged down the corridor, passing a door along the way until she stood outside the one that John directed her to. She gulped at another silver metal plate that was nailed onto the door, with it being carved to form three letters; _CEO_

She thought that inconsiderate man was just a self-proclaimed private investigator, who asked her to _visit_ his possibly small and run down office in a secluded area of the town. What she never expected was to find this man to be the CEO of this huge office, now confirmed to be at least _twice_ as big as her tea shop.

To be honest, Mai didn't even know why she was here. A private investigator? Why would she get involved with one? But last night, the more she thought about it, the more things didn't add up.

_'Why did mom commit suicide?'_

Kazuya definitely read the news, from his impassive look when she blurted out her frustration that day. And the only reason she could think of when he deliberately gave his name card to her was because he, too, was confident that the case wasn't as simple as it looked.

It was the tone in his voice, the look he gave to her before he left, as if he knew ever single thing in the world and she didn't. It irked her badly, but she got a feeling that it was true. He knew something she didn't. And she wanted to know what it was.

But that didn't explain why she should obey his words and bring along the box of black tea leaves like he said. He didn't force her, neither did he threaten her too. He simply just hid his demand under careful words.

_"You'll need it."_

If he said she needed it, of course she would bring it!

Mai finally raised an arm and knocked on the door twice. A soft mutter that closely resembled the words _"come in"_ sounded and she did as told.

The office she was about to step in was so different that she thought she was entering another dimension. The one outside had light shining in from the huge window, with happy and healthy looking plants around for decoration. This room here, however, was dark and cold. The shades were pulled down, the shelves filled with thick books were tall and intimidating and the only light source that Mai could see was from the computer screen.

"Have a seat."

Mai wasn't sure if she should close the door. If she did, she wondered how she was going to navigate her way to her seat.

Seeming to read her mind, Kazuya, again in the same black attire Mai saw that day, turned in his roller chair and draw the shades up, instantly illuminating the room. She finally decided to close the door behind her and made her way to the two chairs before his desk.

"I'm here like you wanted." She then crossed her arms. "But I'm here not because I'm-"

"Your mother, Akemi Sakura. Age 41, raised you, Taniyama Mai single-handedly after her husband passed away a decade ago. With only a small tea shop, she operated it everyday in hopes to generate as much revenue as possible so she could send her only child to college."

"How-"

There was no room for interruption. "However, she died one week and three days ago, drowned under the Kisaki bridge. Police ruled it as suicide due to the message that was drafted in her phone, which was dropped into the sea along with her." Kazuya slowly stood up from his seat, his finger moved along the lines on the table as he ambled to the side of his desk. "I'm sorry, Mai. Please forgive me for leaving you."

"How!" Mai yelled and sprung to her feet, her eyes eyeing him with disbelief. It was then she realized she needed to raise her head a little to send the glare directly to his eyes. "How did you get all those information?!"

"I think you may have forgotten but I'm an investigator, Taniyama-san." Kazuya slowly blinked, only to emphasize on how long his eyelashes were. "Getting these information is a piece of cake."

"Fine, if that's the case," Mai gave an incredulous look. "Then what's the point of telling me the things I know?"

"To prove that I have that ability to know things that I shouldn't have known." He simply said as he took a step back and stood right beside his chair. "And to also prove the ability to know things that you might not have known."

"What're you trying to say?"

"Although it was under your mother's signature, why was your tea shop mortgaged out of the blue? And where did the money go? Have you ever wondered why your mother jumped off the bridge, yet she didn't send the message and drafted it instead? What's the point?" He tapped his finger on his chair before he sat down, only leaving Mai standing in the room. "Aren't you puzzled by all of it?"

"I am." Mai spat. "I am! But what can I do? I told the police! But they ignored me. They ignored what I have to say!" Tears began forming in her eyes again. She already swore to herself before that she didn't want to show this side of her to this man again, but heck it. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. Her anger, her frustration were sprawling wildly inside her like fire.

"That's why you are here, right?"

She blinked away the tears, her ball of fist slowly unclenched itself as she dropped to her seat. "A-Are you saying that you can help me?"

Kazuya leaned forward, both hands clasped together to form a bridge. "I can. Provided if you can pay me for the service."

On the cue, there was a few knocks on the door and it opened without any instructions given. By the door was a tall and older looking man, with long black fringes covering one of his eye as he approached to the desk and handed a document folder.

"I've typed the contract like you wanted."

Without a thank you, Kazuya took the folder and handed it over to Mai. "This is the contract, nicely done for you."

She cautiously accepted it with her two hands. So far, she had only seen guys in the office, no woman in sight at all. It wasn't like she hated men or anything, but Mai had been spending most of her life with her mother, so even if she was forcing her entire nerve system to stay as calm as possible, she felt like an alien in this place.

Opening the folder, her eyes scanned through quickly at the terms until it landed onto the numbers that immediately caused her eyes to open so big she thought her eyeballs might fall out.

"I think you've made a typo." Mai glanced at Kazuya before looking at the tall man beside her. "There's like three extra zeros here."

"It isn't a typing mistake." The tall man muttered coldly.

"¥1,500,000." Mai gulped hard and took in a huge breath. "One million..."

"Lin, you can leave."

The man left without a word as Mai watched him go before she spun her head around and narrowed her eyes at Kazuya.

"Is this how you do business? Approaching helpless people and then use such tactic to make them feel confused, forcing them to-"

He raised a hand. "Did I force you?"

"Mentally, you're driving me into a corner. You claimed like you can unravel the truth I wanted to know, only if I can_ satisfy_ you." Her thumb then repeatedly rubbed over the tip of the index finger and middle finger. "And you knew I can't!" She snapped.

"You brought the box of black tea leaves, right?"

Mai was taken aback by that sudden statement, but she regained her composure quickly enough and held onto the strap of her bag, eyes wary. "I did."

He smirked. "_That_, can be your deposit."

_'A box of tea leaves can act as a deposit for a ¥1,500,000 investigation?'_ She frowned. "Are you messing with me?"

"No."

She glared at him.

"You can go to other investigative company and ask if they're willing to accept your case with any price lower than mine." He shrugged like he didn't care. "But I supposed no one would be sane enough to accept a box of black tea leaves for the deposit fee."

Still suspicious, Mai decided to reread the terms in the agreement all over again in order to find any loopholes inside. She continued to read and read, leaving Kazuya to patiently watch her as she did. Deciding to push her luck, Mai took her own sweet time, registering all the words and making sure there wasn't a hidden meaning in the contract, and weirdly, he still waited without a complain all the while. After looking through the documents for the nineteenth time, Mai was finally sure that, indeed, there was nothing wrong in this contract.

This was more like a deal Mai couldn't say no to. She stared down at the papers and bit her lips. All she needed was to give him one box of black tea leaves from the pile she had at home and the investigation would be on its way. If this man couldn't solve the case and prove her mother didn't commit suicide, all she had to lose was simply, a box of black tea leaves.

The ¥1,500,000? Mai closed her eyes and let out a silent huff before glancing up to stare at Kazuya. That didn't matter. She would care about it later if this so-called private investigator managed to solve her case at all.

With her eyes still stuck on his deep blue one, Mai grabbed a pen from his desk and uncapped it roughly. She licked her lips before feeling the tip of the expensive pen hitting against the paper as she signed.

She then shut the folder back and threw it on his desk as she raised on her feet and slammed both hands on the table.

"Start cracking." Mai hissed.

He stretched out his hand and she frowned.

"The box of black tea leaves." He answered her confusion.

Rolling her eyes, she rummaged through her bag and set it in front of him. "There and that."

Kazuya picked the box up and began looking at package with his careful eyes.

Mai growled. "It isn't going to expiry in another year, you prick."

He flicked his gaze over at her before he stood up from his seat and gently placed the box back on his table. "For now, you can go home."

"Go home?"

"Yes. _Go home_." He repeated slowly, as if she couldn't understand what he said in the first place. "Once I get hold of anything, I'll tell you and you can come by."

"How do I contact you?" She crossed her arms. "And how are you going to contact me, huh? You think I'm that stupid? Trying to scam my tea leaves?!"

"Stupid isn't what I'll describe you. It's brain-less."

Mai gaped in horror as her hands fell to her side. "What?! You're calling me brainless? Don't think that because you're handsome, you can insult me like that-"

"Handsome?"

Her face flushed in realization of what she had said. "A-Anyway, putting my point across-" She stopped in mid sentence again and scowled at his smirking face, which was getting on her nerves. "What?!"

"Even though you're brainless, you do have taste."

Mai rose to her feet. "Do you-! Do you insult all your clients like that?!"

"You have my name card, don't you?"

It seemed like he finally changed the topic and Mai was pretty glad for it because if this conversation went on any more, she was going to burst a blood vessel. But when that sentence that left his mouth managed to register in her mind, Mai finally realized her mistake. How could she have forgotten about the contact information on the name card? After calming down, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and muttered "Yeah."

He tilted his head to one side, his eyes sending evident signals that he was mocking her. "Besides, finding out what's your number isn't that difficult."

"It would have been easier if you ask it from me, wouldn't it?" She glowered "And how would I know if you are capable of getting my contact information or not?"

Kazuya placed the pen back into its holder and simply gestured her out of his office door. It was obvious to her that he couldn't be bothered in listening to her anymore. Mai was about to retort but she knew there wasn't a need to waste another breath of hers either. The thing she needed to do had been done anyway.

She stormed towards the door, opening it and shutting it behind her as loudly as she could without a care. Glaring behind her shoulders, she rolled her eyes and began stomping down the corridor, her mind only focused on the exit.

Mai had never met such an infuriating man like him before.

"Taniyama-san. How did it go?"

The voice kept Mai from reaching out for the front door and flinging it open. She turned and stared at John who was standing by his table with a small grin on his face.

It was a wonder how a fine and nice man like John could ever withstand his boss. Mai mustered a smile back. "The deal had been done. I'd be looking forward in seeing you again."

John nodded. "Have a nice day, Taniyama-san."

"Have a nice day too. Bye."

This time, her anger had subsided enough for her to open and close the door as normal as one human would do. Outside the SPR office, Mai took in a huge breath and clutched onto the strap of her sling bag.

"Kazuya Shibuya? That name sounded too plain for him." She scoffed to no one. "I'll call him Naru instead. Naru for narcissistic!"

Smiling triumphantly to herself for the brilliant nickname she thought, Mai skipped down the stairs and towards the streets. For the past week, she had been worrying herself with the answers she thought she would never get, but tomorrow, Mai knew it wouldn't be the case anymore.

She had always believed her mother would never leave her behind, and Mai was finally glad that someone, even if it was that arrogant and rude man, believed in it too.

* * *

Embarrassed to say, I'm still pretty nervous about this whole plot and how you guys are going to accept it, opps...  
Anyway, well, once again, reviews are really really appreciated.  
edit: changed the dollars to yen, thanks for the feedback!


	3. Following the signs

Chapter 3: Following the signs

* * *

Naru sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

Mai put her hands on her hips. "Checking up if you're doing your work." She began strolling around the main office as Naru observed her from the brim of his papers. He simply shook his head and continued reading his report before she plopped herself onto the sofa.

John wasn't in right now and Mai wasn't sure if that tall man was either. But that wasn't the main point. She eyed over at Naru who at the moment was leaning against John's empty desk and continuing focusing on the paper. Frustrated, she slammed her hand on the sofa seat and pushed herself up to her feet.

"Are you going to just read all day?"

On the cue, he placed the papers down and headed for the door. Mai quickly skipped to his front, stopping in his tracks.

"Where are you going?"

"Work, of course." He drawled.

"Can I follow?"

He stared at her. "And ruin my operation?"

"Don't belittle me. I can do many things. I can run, I can jump." She made a few karate moves as he watched her in silence. "I can help you in this case, I'm sure of it. Then we can quickly solve it and prove that my mother didn't commit suicide."

"If you have so much time, you should start worrying about how you'd pay me later on." He walked around her and opened the door.

Mai set her arms back to her side and scoffed. "Whatever Naru, what you should be concerned is-"

For the first time, he was fast in his movement. He spun around, brows furrowed. "What did you just call me?"

She froze and blinked as she nervously glanced away from him when she realized the word actually slipped from her mouth so naturally like it was actually his name. "Uh... sorry, well, it's just a nickname-"

"Where did you hear that?"

At that moment, Mai could only afford a snicker. "Heard that? So does that mean someone called you Naru too? You really must be one big narcissist to have others calling you Naru as a short form of it!" This was getting hilarious. She couldn't believe that _someone else_ thought of this nickname too. "Instead of calling you Kazuya, which consists of three syllables, I'd call you Naru, just two syllables. A save of time."

"Is that so, _Mai_?"

Her smile faltered. "D-Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Based on your logic, it'd saved me the time of saying four extra syllables if I call you Mai instead of Taniyama-san, wouldn't it?"

She was at loss for words. This man just twisted her joke and throw it back at her like nothing!

"If you want to follow me, Mai," Naru scoffed as he opened the door," you better hurry because I won't wait for you."

.o.

"Where is this place?"

"I can't believe you're so unintelligent to not know this place."

Mai gritted her teeth. "Just answer me."

Naru continued walking inside the tall building. "This is where most of the big corporations' headquarter are. One of them is _The Shintaku Company_, heard of it?"

"U-Uh... Y-Yeah!"

He sighed. "It's an investment company that's mainly involved in public shares, which anyone can buy and invest in. Its main office is in this building. We're going there."

"For what?"

This time, he didn't answer but continued his way inside while Mai followed hastily behind him. His pace continued to stay even when it was obvious Mai was having trouble trying to catch up with him several times. It was like he didn't care that his legs were longer than hers and the space between the steps he took would eventually be greater.

They entered the lift where a few people were already in. They were all clad in smart attires and business-like uniforms, whereas she was wearing just a simple T-shirt and jeans and Naru was wearing the same old black thing again. It wasn't unusual when they were being stared at the entire time, although it made Mai a little uncomfortable. As for Naru, he didn't look like he care.

When the lift finally stopped at a floor, Naru headed out without even a signal. Mai grumbled as she squeezed between the office workers and out of the lift as quickly as she could. Surprisingly for the first time, Naru waited for her.

Mai huffed. "So we're here?"

He turned towards her. "Don't say anything unnecessary. Just go with the flow."

"Go with the flow? What are we doing here anyway?"

Again, he ignored her and stalked into the office with her treading behind his heels.

When they entered the bright-lit office of _The Shintaku Company_, a lady with long and beautiful red hair, which would require a few trips to the salon to get, stood up from her desk. "What can I do for you?"

Mai stopped, unsure of what to say but Naru didn't seem to care. He continued walking in and Mai quickly gained back her composure and followed him inside too.

"Hold on." The lady stomped towards them from her seat, trying meaningless ways to stop Naru from moving forward until they were by a big door. "You can't go in."

Naru, once again, ignored everything and pushed the door open. Mai could only inwardly applause him for his attitude that she had never seen anyone have before. Was any people in the world as unbelievably rude and inconsiderate as him? No. Mai was confident enough that her answer wouldn't be wrong.

"I tried to stop them but they barged in themselves." The lady immediately said when the door opened.

Mai raised an eyebrow. To be honest, this lady didn't seem to try at all. If Mai had to put it in simpler words, it was like his secretary guided them in instead.

"It's alright." A tall man waved nonchalantly from his seat and smiled at his guests.

She bowed and headed out of his room.

"Take a seat." The man gestured them to the chairs before his desk. Mai could only wait until Naru moved then she follow his actions. The size of the office was intimidating enough and the fact that they were talking to the boss of a huge company, it was an experience Mai wasn't ready for. She silently gulped at the golden plate on the desk. _CEO- Satoshi Kyousuke_

"Here's your coffee." The same lady entered the office with a cup of coffee a while later and placed it before Satoshi. The latter whispered his thanks before directing his gaze back at them.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Mai was about to ask for lemonade or something, since she was rather thirsty actually but Naru beat her to it. "There isn't a need. We're just here to ask you about certain investments scheme your company offered to the public." When the secretary knew she was no longer needed, she left again.

"Is that so?" Satoshi leaned forward, his eyes sparkled with something that made Mai's gut grumbled in disgust. "What would you like to know? Do you intend to invest? You two look pretty young though."

She was about to retort but again, Naru interrupted her before she could do so. "Akemi Sakura, do you know her? She's her mother." He pointed over at Mai and she could only smile in acknowledgment. She guessed that was what go with the flow meant. However, Satoshi didn't smile back.

"I don't know her."

"Really?" Naru lightly chortled behind the back of his hand that made a shiver went down Mai's spine. It was a fake laughter, she could tell at the instinct that the smile didn't reach his eyes at all. "She told me about this investment scheme and there's a lot of potential in making quick money. But she passed away before I can ask her more, that's why I came to consult you instead. Is it really a way to get the fastest returns as possible?"

"Yes. I mean no. I don't know what you are talking about. I've never met anyone called Akemi Sakura. You've made a mistake." Satoshi took a sip of his coffee, allowing that short silence to fill the office. "However, there_ is_ an investment that can generate a fast return of at least 20%. Are you interested in it? We're always here to help people who are in need of money."

Abruptly, Naru turned towards Mai's direction as she gave her attention back to him as well.

"You told me you're one month behind your rent payment, isn't it?"

_'I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him that!'_ Mai screamed in her head. _'But how the hell does he know?'_

Not knowing what to do, she could only nod in reply. It was the truth, anyway.

"I've thought that maybe your mother would have got her returns here and you'd get some cash to pay for your debts." Naru then stood up from his seat. "I guess we can always seek the lawyers for help. No worries, Mai. We, the social helpers, will find a way to help you no matter what."

_'Since when are you my social helper?!'_ She was beyond mute to even utter a word of disbelief. _'Just yesterday, you've made me signed a contract that I'll be owing you ¥1,500,000 if you solved the case! _You're_ the one causing my debt!'_

"I'm sorry I can't help. But, really, you must have mistaken my company as the real one your mother have went to." Satoshi gave an apologetic smile.

Naru stared down at Satoshi before looking over at Mai. "Let's go."

Her head, her skull or most probably her brain was in a mess. She stood up and like all the other times, followed him and they were out of the office.

What the hell was going on for the few minutes of conversation that just happened? She barely caught what Naru had said for most part because the way he spoke sounded so different and it got Mai confused for a moment, not able to register whatever he said. As they walked to the lift, she couldn't contain the puzzlement building within her anymore.

"What is that all about? Since when are you my social helper?" She blurted.

Naru glanced over at the office before pulling her into the empty lift when the door opened for them. Once it closed and began to descend to the ground floor, he shoved both hands into his black pants. "It's called acting."

"But I don't have a script. What if I screw up?"

"You've done a great job for saying nothing at all."

"Are you being sarcastic?!"

"I'm not. That _is_ your role."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Then what now?"

"Now, we'll just wait."

"Wait for what?"

They exited the lift and Naru continued walking to the main entrance of the building, showing no signs in telling her what he meant. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and jogged over to his side.

"You can go home." He said when they were finally out of the building.

"Go home again?" Mai narrowed her eyes. "You're just going to stop working?"

"There's nothing to do now."

.o.

Mai was getting impatient.

As she stomped up the stairs to Naru's office, she was in the middle of cracking her knuckles and thinking of which potted plant she was going to destroy.

It had been nearly a week, nearly, and she felt like there was no progress with this case at all. If she didn't at least get a satisfying answer back home today, she swore she wouldn't be called Taniyama Mai.

She flung open the office door and marched inside, ready to shout and scream. But when she witnessed the flash of red, something that she never seen in the simple office before, her breath hitched and she stood still.

"Aren't you that Satoshi's secretary or something?!" Mai exclaimed before turning to look at Naru, who was just nice standing right beside the redhead at the moment. "What is she doing here?"

"You're right." The lady chuckled. "She's really efficient in checking up on this case."

Mai narrowed her eyes. "You were talking about me?"

John stood up from his seat. "Good afternoon Taniyama-san."

She realized it was always the blonde who managed to calm her down whenever she was here at this place, where her blood vessels wanted to burst every single time. Mai took in a breath. "Good afternoon."

"This is Matsuzaki Ayako. She works under me." Naru said as Ayako waved. "Her secretary position in_ The Shintaku Company_ is just a decoy."

"Decoy?" Mai cocked her head as she walked to towards the trio.

Ayako combed her long hair through her fingers before she began admiring her nails. "For better understanding, I'm like an infiltrator; a secret agent."

Naru sighed. "To gather information."

"We have other few clients who wanted us to investigate that investment company too. I've already been working as his secretary for two months. He's always careful with handling the documents and transaction, leaving no clear evidence behind for me to pick up." A rather sinister smile began to replace that originally disappointed look on Ayako's face as she tapped her nails on a seemingly destroyed laptop on John's desk. "But with your mother's death hitting the headlines and you knocking on his door and saying those stuff, he was in a panic mode and got careless for the first time."

John chuckled softly. "Satoshi have transferred all the files relating to his scam, including your mother's, into this computer and intended to burn and destroy it. However, Matsuzaki-san managed to retrieve it before the real damage was done."

"So I'm just your bait?" Mai glanced over at Naru. "You allowed me to tag along in order for him to be flustered and started gathering all the evidence and-"

He cast her a weary look. "Do you really think that your_ karate_ moves would aid this case?"

Mai gritted her teeth. Naru was right. Violence wouldn't do anything great to the situation. It was still smart of Naru to make use of her to stir trouble within Satoshi's office or Ayako wouldn't have get the necessary evidence so efficiently. She then decided to hold back her angry shouts and swallow it down instead. Her outburst would only make her look stupid.

"Whatever, Naru."

"Huh?" Ayako quirked an eyebrow. "Naru? Why are you calling our boss _Naru_?"

"Well, Naru is a short form of narcissistic!" Mai giggled when she noted Ayako was trying to hide a snort. John just gave an awkward look, not knowing if he should side anyone for this moment.

"You have nothing to do here." Naru retorted. "I suggest you should go back home and think of a way to repay the money that you're going to owe me."

"I heard you loud and clear." She rolled her eyes, just like a rebellious kid would do to a nagging mother. "You said that twice already."

"I'm reminding you because I don't see you working on it at all."

Mai waved him off before leaning forward to stare at the generic numbers and alphabet running through John's computer screen. "But to obtain the data with such method... Is this illegal or something?"

Ayako wagged her finger. "We're just picking up his trash."

"And it's literally trash!" Mai waved her arms all over the half burnt computer, still not getting why they were so calm over the destroyed computer. Shouldn't they be sad or something when the evidence they had was gone? "It's burnt beyond recognition!"

"You're underestimating John, Mai." Naru suddenly spoke up, instantly catching her attention.

"Although the computer is damaged, the hard drive's data is still retrievable." John explained, in the midst of rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I couldn't get it back to its original state but just 1% of the data is enough."

Ayako crossed her arms and smirked. "Enough to send Satoshi crawling into prison."

"Ah!" John exclaimed and pointed at the computer as Mai scurried over to his side.

"What happened?"

"Mission to salvage data completed." John grinned over at Mai before looking at Naru and Ayako. He began scrolling down the computer as the three stared past his shoulders. After scrolling through numbers that Mai didn't understand, John finally stopped and tapped on the screen.

"That's the evidence for the transaction of the money between Taniyama-san's mother and Satoshi." John pressed his lips, glancing an uncertain look over at Mai before he cleared his throat. "A transaction worth ¥8 million."

Mai felt like cement was being poured down her throat. "That's the exact amount of loan the bank gave for the mortgage of the tea shop..."

As silence began to sink in, all Mai could do was to breathe, which was something hard for her to do. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes instead. "Satoshi- he cheated the money that-" Before she even finish her sentence, Mai spun around and made a dash. The only thing that stopped her from reaching the door was a hand that suddenly wrapped around her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Let go of me." Mai snarled.

"Where are you going?" Naru repeated, this time his tone became deeper than before.

She whirled around, anger clearly displayed through her eyes. "I'm going to find Satoshi and push him off the bridge, just like how my mother died!" She yelled, but Naru didn't flinch at all, just staring her with those calm eyes of his.

"How is that going to benefit your situation? What we can do is to give these information to the police so they can-"

"He caused my mother's death! He can't be let off so easily!" Mai tried to shrug off his grip but it was only the opposite when his clutch tightened.

"So _now_ you believed that your mother committed suicide?"

His words instantly made her continuous attempts to resist his grasp stopped.

In response, her voice turned low. "What are you talking about?"

"Simple. The reason why you hire me isn't because you don't believe your mother committed suicide, but it's because you are scared to acknowledge that you may be the reason of her death." Naru tilted his head, seeming to be giving a challenge. "Now that you have someone else to blame, you are willing to accept that your mother committed suicide because it means this isn't your fault anymore, isn't that so?"

"_You_ don't know me."

"I don't know everything about you." Naru carefully blinked. "But you're too easy to read."

Mai raised her arm up high and gave the best shrug she could give, causing Naru's hand to be flung away. "I didn't hire you to read me or figure me out, I want you to find the cause, the reason-" Her lips parted as she clenched her eyes that showed the brief horrified look.

When she didn't know what else to say, she could only scream. Not exactly directing to Naru, or Ayako or even John. Maybe it was to herself. "I-I don't know anymore!" Mai then sprinted for the door again, with no one there to stop her this time.

.o.

So far ever since her mother died, Mai never walk past this bridge before. She was pretty sure there wouldn't be anything nice to remember about, especially when she knew this was the very bridge her mother jumped off from.

Mai shook her head and clenched the railings tightly, letting the cool metal to sting her palm. Naru's words were getting into her head the more she tried not to think about it. It wasn't true... It wasn't true... Her mother couldn't have committed suicide and left her all alone, she wasn't this selfish, she wasn't this heartless. This wasn't possible.

But the more she thought about it, the more she feared this was indeed the truth. The stress of bringing up a daughter alone, the stress of handling a tea shop alone, and the stress of having to accept that your money was never going to be returned, same for the very shop that provided the only income to the family...

The strongest women Mai knew was her mother, but even the strongest and toughest person in the world needs air to survive. With all these burden and stress overwhelming Mai's mother, it was no wonder she would choose to save the effort and stop breathing instead.

She stared out at the inky sea and felt a cool breeze that went by.

"Heyyyy."

Mai blinked away her tears and inclined her head to see a man standing next to her. His light brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, but what caught her attention were the shiny earrings he wore. It wasn't common for Mai to see a man at this age to have their ear pierced. Most of them would usually be more serious and classy, like that tall man Mai saw in Naru's office, not like this guy next to her, so casual and laid back.

But with that beer in his hand, Mai realized why.

He gave a smirk and raised his drink. "Isn't the view here beautiful? It calms me down a lot."

Not able to help it, Mai blurted out that question that was tingling at the tip of her tongue. "Why are you drinking beer in the middle of the day?

"Because drinking a can of beer a day, keeps the sorrows away." He hiccupped. "Wanna have some? You look upset."

_"I don't know everything about you. But you're too easy to read."_

The words Naru said echoed in her mind and the only thing she could do was to look down. Was she this easy to read to other people? It was like at one glance, everyone seemed to know what she was thinking or feeling.

She didn't want to look vulnerable to others, especially not to people who she wanted to prove herself to. And when the picture of the narcissistic jerk flashed across her mind, her hands clenched together into a fist.

_'What rights did he have to see through me?! Why is he so...'_ She bit her lips._ 'Why is he... right about everything...?'_

Mai suddenly felt the prickling sensation on her cheeks and she shivered before looking at the source of cold. The can of chilled beer was plastered on her face and was only brought away when her attention was finally struck back to earth.

"Wanna share your sadness?" The man suggested.

She just shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Just... life."

It was his silence that caught her curiosity as she took a tiny peek at him. When Mai realized he was no longer staring at her but past her shoulders, she followed his gaze and saw a girl standing just a few meters away from them, holding onto the handrail like she was holding onto her life.

Without warning, the man left Mai's side and began walking to the girl. She thought maybe he was just fooling around and talking to random people on the bridge like what he done to her a while ago, but Mai, too, was also attracted to the sudden and quiet appearance of the girl. Couldn't control herself, Mai followed behind the man and trudged towards the direction of the girl as well.

When the man reached to the girl's side, he abruptly spoke without a greeting. "You okay?"

The girl hastily glanced back at them and frowned as she took a step back. Now that Mai could see more clearly, she realized the girl had a small phoenix tattoo on her arm.

"Heyy, I meant no harm. No need to look so agitated. Just asking." He swirled the beer in his can as he hiccupped. "You know, there's like a suicide case that happened a week ago. Don't wanna have my favourite hideout to end up to be like a suicide party or something."

Mai widened her eyes.

The girl instead, narrowed her eyes. "Back off, drunk old man. It's none of your business."

"Y-You hung out here often?" Mai spoke, instantly catching the two's attention. They stared back.

"Yeah, I like this place. It's like my second home." He grinned. The girl wasn't amused, neither did she answer too.

"Then have you seen my mother?" Mai clutched onto the man's arm and shook him slightly, her tone becoming more and more desperate. "She was that person who died from falling off the bridge. Have you seen her? Have you seen her fall? Was it really a suicide?"

"Whoa, chill here." The man shrugged her off. "I didn't see anything. I just read it in the news."

Mai lowered her gaze and her back slouched. She wasn't a computer genius or a talented infiltrator, all she could do was to ask people for information and it all came to another dead end. When she let out a sigh and looked up, she noted the girl was staring at her. When their gaze locked, the girl spoke with a soft whisper.

"You're her daughter?"

It didn't sound like a question, but more of a confirmation. Mai pursed her lips and nodded her head.

They continued standing on the empty bridge in silence, with them staring at each other for a few seconds without saying a word. And when Mai thought of backing out and leaving instead of wasting her time here and doing nothing, the girl apparently beat her to it. She was already at the end of the bridge when Mai could register what happened for the past minute of silence.

"Sorry about your mother though." The man suddenly turned towards her.

Mai blinked. She felt a lumpy feeling in her throat, but she managed to push it down instead. "It's okay." Was all she could reply.

"Anyway, what's your name?" He hiccupped again.

Mai afforded a small smile. She wondered if the guy would remember her name the next day even if she said it now. Nonetheless, she still did.

"I'm Taniyama Mai."

"Taniyama Mai, huh..." He grinned happily before putting out a hand. "Well, I'm Takigawa Houshou. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Thank you for all the nice comments :') It really kept me motivated to write!  
Hope you like it, reviews are again, very appreciated!


	4. Releasing the Phoenix

Chapter 4: Releasing the Phoenix

* * *

As a tea seller, Mai's mother didn't like the idea of drinking. Not just because it was bad for the liver, it also made people do silly things without a clear head to think.

But today, Mai was standing in front of a bar, with an over-sized jacket that covered her entire shirt and part of her jeans. The music was blaring and she could hear it even outside the bar. She cringed when she wondered how loud it would be inside, _if_ she even gets to enter.

"The bar's booked." A man with loads of tattoo on his arms and legs stopped Takigawa, who was the one responsible in dragging Mai all the way from the bridge and to this bar. "Off limits to outsiders."

"I'm not an outsider." Takigawa smirked and rolled up his sleeve, clearing showing a phoenix tattoo that Mai found very familiar. She widened her eyes when she recalled that girl they saw on the bridge a few days ago.

With a curt nod, the man stood aside and let him in while Takigawa urged Mai to go in too. She swallowed hard, unsure but still followed.

"Hold it, who's she?" The man stepped in again.

"A friend of mine."

He narrowed his eyes at Takigawa before moving his gaze over at Mai. She tried to stand still, her chest puffed out as much as possible as she sharpened her eyes. It would do no help if she smile. Cuteness wouldn't aid her at this moment.

"Fine. Go in."

Takigawa gave a gratitude pat on the guard's shoulder and gestured Mai in once again. She nodded, taking in one last breath of fresh air before entering the bar, which smelt of beer and faint stench of vomit.

They settled themselves down at a corner of the busy bar and ordered their drinks in order to blend in with the crowd. Mai was tapping her toes impatiently at the counter and only until the bartender gave them their drinks and would leave them in peace, she began to empty out her curiosity firing within her.

"Since when did you get that tattoo?" She shouted over the loud music, even so, her voice seemed as soft as a whisper.

He gave a grin. "Three hours ago."

Mai blinked. "You joined their, uh... _Phoenix _gang, or something?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"It's fake; Erasable tattoo. It's easy to get a replica anywhere when the design is so simple. This is just a disguise to get us in here."

"You sounded almost like someone I know." Mai tried not to roll her eyes as she stirred her untouched cocktail, interrupting the stillness of her drink. It had been exactly three days since she last contacted that narcissistic investigator, and he didn't contact her either. Maybe that was better. All she lost was simply a box of black tea.

Takigawa raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

"Anyway," She waved him off. "Why did you drag me here for?"

"I'm curious about your mother."

Mai gave a blank look.

"No. Not _that _kind of curious. I got some lead regarding her death."

She straightened her posture and leaned forward. "What? What lead? What are you talking about?"

"Relax." He pat her down and she settled back on her seat, only to realize she was so agitated that she had practically lifted herself from the chair. "Yesterday I came in here to enjoy a beer and I heard something interesting after snooping around. But I got kicked out because the bar was reserved for the gang. That's why I slipped in with the tattoo this time and make sure I can stay."

"So? What is the thing that got to do with my mother?"

Takigawa sighed. "You're going to gain unnecessary attention to yourself if you continue to be so agitated."

Mai slumped back onto her seat again. "What you're going to say, it's important to me."

"I know. The problem is, I didn't finish hearing the story or the information that I wanted to know about your mother's death, that's why I'm back here. Get it?" He took a big gulp of his drink. "I brought you here because, well, why not?"

She raised a hand, suddenly unclear about every single thing that happened for the past ten minutes they were in here. "My mother fell off the bridge. How the hell is this bar, or this _Phoenix_ gang got to do with it?"

Her questions weren't answered when Takigawa suddenly left his seat with a stupid smile on his face. Her eyes were on him the entire time, until it lead to a woman who was sitting a few seats away from Mai. She stared at the man in horror, totally not believing that he started to engage a conversation with that woman out of the blue. Did he just left her in the middle of their conversation, alone at this stinky bar, to pick up some women here? Did he seriously just did that?!

Mai was beginning to rage. She instantly left her seat too and stomped her way towards the couple.

"Oh _Bou-san_, don't make me laugh!" The woman chortled behind the back of her manicured hands and lay it onto Takigawa's chest.

His eyes twinkled. "Your laughter's the thing that makes _me_ laugh."

Even with Takigawa's huge jacket hung over her shoulders, one reason was to keep her from the cold and the other to hide her stupid clothes so she could slip into the bar ore easily, Mai still shivered. It had nothing to do with the temperature but more of how the two were interacting so... Mai shook her head before she stepped forward and interrupted the two. She didn't mean to spoil Takigawa's potential love life or anything, but he could do it _after_ Takigawa finish what he wanted to tell her.

"Takigawa-"

"This is Mai, a friend of mine." He pulled her in and smiled over at the lady. "Mai, this is Kyoko."

Kyoko laughed. "I almost thought you're going to introduce me your daughter."

His smirk grew bigger. "I'm still single."

Mai shrugged off his arm that was placed around her and glared at him. "We're not done talking." She hissed.

"We haven't, neither are we." Takigawa looked over at Kyoko. "Remember that time when we were talking about that girl named Tamaka? I want to know more about her."

Kyoko glimpsed at Mai before giving a playful smile. "Do you have some fetish for young girls?"

"Maybe, but not until I met you."

Mai was beyond horrified to even continue hearing this conversation. She was about to give up and slip out of the bar when she felt a grip on her arm, fixating her back to her position. She glanced up at him, completely annoyed but he appeared nonchalant at his doing.

Kyoko curled up her lips and set an arm on the counter. "That reminds me, how do you get in? You're clearly not part of the _Phoenix_ gang." She cast a glance over at Mai as well. "I highly doubt you are too."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened a little. Mai didn't expect her guess of the name for the gang to be correct. Maybe it was her luck. Or maybe the leader was as naive as her to think up of such a cliché name like this. She tried to hide the smile that was about to spread across her cheeks.

"There're certain ways to do it... but why don't you look past it for this time?" Takigawa picked up his glass of beer and clinked it against Kyoko's drink and took a sip. Kyoko responded with the same, silently agreeing to his request.

"Tamaka, huh?" Kyoko started.

"Yes. Tamaka. You mentioned that she had suicidal thoughts?"

Mai was completely lost. Who the hell was Tamaka anyway? And suicidal thoughts? What on earth was going on?

"She's a rich ass kid, but her parents don't spend enough time with her." She shrugged before pointed a finger at her head. "That's why she's a little mental and depressed here."

At the correct moment, Kyoko was called by a friend as she spun around on her seat to return the greeting. Mai took the chance and nudged Takigawa in his ribs, pulling him down a little so she could speak into his ear.

"Explain."

"Tamaka is that girl we met on the bridge. Remember her?"

"I remember. And so what?"

On the cue, Kyoko turned to face them again and Takigawa's smile was plastered back on his face. Mai inwardly glowered.

"So because she's depressed, she seek comfort here?" He continued.

Kyoko shook her head. "More like creating trouble. She joined the gang under some influence from her friends, but as time goes by, she got into fights with everyone and she's basically a loner. The only reason she's not kicked out is because of how rich and convenient she is."

"Convenient." Takigawa prompted.

"Convenient as in, you know..." Kyoko raised her glass and took a sip, letting the loud blasting music to fill in the short silence. "Her body."

"Ah."

Mai couldn't understand how Takigawa could just reply an _Ah_ with this answer. Convenient? How convenient was this? It was basically inhuman. Mai clenched her teeth tightly together. She wasn't sure if she opens her mouth, what kinds of words would spill out. Instead, she decided to take the role of that silent side-character, just like the day when she visited Satoshi's office with Naru.

"But her depression didn't come from the gang and how we made use of her; she accepted that fact and stayed." Kyoko sighed. "It was more like she wanted to piss her parents off and she got depressed because they still didn't give a damn."

"Are you her best friend?" Takigawa asked. "It's like you know a lot about her."

"Don't you know?" She raised her glass of beer and swirled it around. "Every secrets come out from this."

"Wise words." He winked and the woman chuckled. All Mai could do was to shudder. She always though she made friends easily, but now, she concluded she was nowhere near Takigawa's standard if there was really a need to be _this_ sociable.

.o.

As they were heading to the direction of the bridge with the sky above them littered with stars, Mai's ears were still ringing from the loud music in the bar. Her drink remained untouched the entire time, though Takigawa foot the bill for her. She wasn't being particular about guys paying the bill for girls or such things, but embarrassed to say, she simply didn't have enough money on her even if she wanted to pay for her drink.

"So," Mai began. "You're saying that Tamaka might be involved in my mother's death?"

"One thing's clear is that she have suicidal thoughts." Takigawa nodded to himself. "It means she tried to committed suicide before."

"I've been to school before." Mai drawled. "You don't have to explain what suicidal thoughts mean."

"Then does your mother ever have suicidal thoughts?"

She lowered her eyes to the ground she walked on. "She's always happy, to me. Maybe it's all an act. I'm... not sure."

Takigawa nodded again. "But usually people don't commit suicide successfully the first time, do they?"

"You-" Mai pursed her lips before she lowered her voice. "You can't just stereotype people like that."

"I'm not exactly stereotyping. People with suicidal thoughts displayed symptoms that proved they have suicidal thoughts. And it takes a lot of courage to even have one." He stroked his chin. "Now that I think about it, it's pretty ironic. Having courage to face death more than facing life."

Mai cast a wary glance over the taller man. "You seemed very educated at this."

"This isn't my first time meeting these kind of people."

"What?"

He just showed a toothy grin. "Well, I've meet a lot of people."

"Oh, really?" She faked an impressed look. Mai suddenly recalled how he handled the conversation in the bar. If that was his style, she really didn't know how to be amazed about it.

Takigawa simply nodded his head and tucked his hands into his jacket, which Mai returned to him once they were a distance away from the bar. "Also, according to the police files-"

"Wait, what?" Mai blinked a few times. "Police files? You can read the police files? Are you a police?"

"Close enough."

"_Close_ enough?"

"Anyway," Takigawa cleared his throat. "According to the police files, Tamaka actually was sent to a police station, not far from the bridge because she sort of_ fainted_ there."

Mai gave a skeptical look over at Takigawa. The more time she spent with this man, the more questions were popping in her mind. Still, she decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Fainted. And then?"

"Tamaka wasn't fainted any day. She fainted on the night when your mother jumped, or rather, fell from the bridge."

She stopped on her track. "What do you mean? And how sure are you, based on what _you_ read in the _police files_?"

Takigawa snorted. "I'm 101 percent sure. The only thing I'm doubtful is about the fainting part. Furthermore, the bar is not too far from the bridge."

Mai grunted and they began walking again. "And your point is?"

"When in doubt, you should ask yourself more questions to get the answers." Takigawa smirked.

"Huh?"

"Why did she faint at the bridge? Was she too drunk? Why was she there in the first place?" He then snapped his fingers. "Is she trying to commit suicide? Then why didn't she succeed? What caused her to fail?"

She wasn't really buying what this flirt, drinker and a person who simply said _Ah_ after knowing a poor girl's body was being used said. For the past hour, Mai suddenly wasn't even sure what convinced her to follow him to that stinky bar in the first place. Maybe it was her gut that told her to, but the past two hours was clearly wasted for her. She sighed inwardly, not until her brows furrowed at what she saw.

"Takigawa." Mai muttered as she pointed at the bridge not far from where they were. Just another three minute of walk and they would reach it. "Is that Tamaka?"

"Really? That's even better. No need to waste my time in tracking her down now."

She frowned, not at what he said but at what she noticed. "T-There's something wrong about the way she stand though."

They squinted their eyes in the night, which widened in the next split second when they realized why her position looked weird.

Tamaka, was standing by the bridge. Not before the railing, but after the railing with nothing to support her if she fall forward.

"Shit!" Mai blurted and she dashed, leaving Takigawa behind. Noticing he wasn't by her side, she spun around to see him waving his arm around vigorously while shouting at whoever that answered his call in a second. When Mai thought he may be calling the police, she continued to sprint towards the bridge, leaving him to catch up with her later.

There was no time to waste.

"Tamaka!" She exclaimed while she ran, hoping to catch the girl's attention. Mai needed to reach her before the latter made a move. There was no way in hell she was going to let her second mistake to be repeated.

Mai was definitely going to stop her from falling.

"Tamaka!" Mai yelled again when she finally managed to the bridge and where Tamaka was.

She spun her head around and her face reflected horror. "Why are you here?!"

"Don't do anything reckless." Mai lifted both hands and gave a calming gesture. "There's always a solutions for every matter."

"Save your breath." Tamaka snarled. "Enough of those useless talks. Just leave me alone already. You know nothing about me!"

"Maybe not everything," Mai breathed out her words carefully. "But that doesn't mean this is the only way."

"You wouldn't be saving me if you know that-"

"How can I not save you? There's no reason for you to die-"

"I could have died last time!" She screamed. "But your mother, she..." Tamaka paused and shut her eyes, as though she was in pain.

Mai could feel her blood froze in her veins. She wasn't prepared to hear about her mother involvement in this situation. Not now, or ever. When Tamaka showed no sign of continuing her sentence, Mai took a step forward, even ignoring Tamaka's threatening glare to jump.

_"Is she trying to commit suicide? Then why didn't she succeed? What caused her to fail?"_

Takigawa's words began echoing in Mai's mind and her eyes wavered. "What did my mother do?" She whispered. A shiver went down her spin and she was suddenly afraid of hearing the answer to her question.

Tamaka bit her lips and turned away, letting her back face Mai. "Don't get yourself involved with me."

There was no way Tamaka got to do with her mother's death, right? She thought Takigawa was spouting nonsense and didn't bother to register what he told her at all. But now, with a few steps and a railing that separated both of them, Mai felt like it was a distance between the truth and dark. All along, she couldn't get anything and all she had been doing was relying on people to do things for her in order for her to reach the truth... Now as the truth seemed to be right in front of her, Mai felt darker instead.

Her hands began trembling. At that moment, Takigawa finally rushed to her side before his attention was fixated at Tamaka instead.

"Hey." He said between his pants. "Don't do it, alright. Seriously. Don't make my favorite hideout a jumping zone for you people."

"My mother..." Mai mumbled again before her eyes hardened at Tamaka. "What did my mother do?!" She cried out.

This was the answer she was searching for. And as each second ticked by and with Tamaka inching closer and closer away from the railings and off the bridge, Mai felt like she was going to lose everything again.

Takigawa was about to pull Mai back. "Don't-" He tried to warn, but she was faster. Mai was already climbing over the railing and steadying herself on the small space that was just nice for her two feet to stand.

"Don't come closer!" Tamaka yelled.

"Are you insane?!" Takigawa bellowed.

Both words were directed to Mai, but she didn't care for either. Her eyes were only on Tamaka, who was struggling to move away from her. But Mai took a greater step towards her and in the next second, she was by her side.

"Tell me." Mai gritted her teeth. "What did my mother do?"

"She's doing exactly what you're doing now!" Tamaka screamed back in her face. "She's trying to save me, but I refused her pity. I refused her-"

"Mai. Tamaka." Takigawa's voice was now low and deep. "Come down and talk. Don't do it there. Come down."

"So you refused my mother and pushed her down?!"

"I didn't!"

"Mai, Tamaka! Please come down."

"Then why did my mother fell?!"

"She tried to save me, I struggled and she might have slipped-"

It was like a magic word, or rather a taboo word that shouldn't have been said. Right when that word left her lips, Tamaka's legs did the exact same thing and Mai managed to widen her eyes just in time to see her falling forward. Mai could have watched the entire time, but her hands moved on its own before her brain could register anything.

She caught Tamaka's arm with one hand, while the other was clutching onto the railings. She squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain as the weight was pulling her down and she could feel body splitting into two. She was about to give up and let something go, but her heart couldn't choose Tamaka and she decided on the railings. It was selfish of her, but her mind and pain couldn't resist anymore. Before she could put her choice into actions, Takigawa already managed to grab hold onto Mai's arm, while the other was stretched out to Tamaka, who was dangling below Mai.

"Try to reach out for my hand, hurry!" He hollered, desperate.

Tamaka didn't even have the time to argue or say any word. She reached out and took Takigawa's hand.

At that instant, Mai could feel Takigawa's strength in holding her arms slipped a little and her feet automatically gave way as she fell down too.

"Shit!" She heard him cursed.

Mai bawled and Tamaka yelped. That was the only plea they could muster to say. Now Takigawa was standing by the bridge, with each of his arm clutching tightly onto Mai and Tamaka respectively. And with each seconds that ticked by, Mai could feel his strength growing weaker and weaker.

Takigawa was blurring from Mai's point of view and she wondered if this was a sign when she was on the way to heaven. She blinked once and then realized it wasn't the case. Takigawa was still there, now cleared from any blurriness after all the tears that were gathered in her eyes rolled down her cheeks.

Was she going to die? Mai didn't want to die. She had lots of things she hadn't done and she couldn't leave now. Not like this.

_'I can't die now. I can't die now.'_

This wasn't her choice, or anyone's choice to pick.

"Oi!"

Mai blinked, the image of Takigawa became clear to her again. It was only at the moment then she knew he wasn't shouting at her, or Tamaka.

He was glancing back at his shoulder.

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" Takigawa yelled, his face contorted in pain that made Mai's heart hurt for him. Maybe she should let go and let him focus his strength in pulling Tamaka up instead. She had a family, and she had none. Nobody would cry for her if she fall. So maybe, just maybe she did have a choice after all.

Closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, she tentatively released her grip and let go entirely at the next split second. Mai was expecting the wind slapping against her face, her body hitting against water and filling her lungs. She felt none of those, but a strong grip clutching tightly to her arm instead.

Mai widened her eyes and more tears sprang out like waterfall.

Naru managed a smirk, but there was some force in it. She felt his hand tightening around her arm.

"D-Do you think I'll let you get away with the ¥1.5 million you owed me, just like that?"

She could only continue her sobs.

With Naru's presence, Mai felt a little hope bubbling within her chest. She felt herself being lifted and pulled and before she knew it, she was already kneeling on all fours on the floor of the bridge, tears and sweat all over her face. Next to her and lying on the ground was Takigawa, with Tamaka sitting against the railings with her face in both of her hands.

And then there was Naru.

Clad in black again, he was the only one standing, high and mighty like how he presented himself all the other times she saw him. Under the dim light, Mai could see him panted a little, even if he was trying his best to cover it up by letting his back face the rest.

She shut her eyes and lowered her head.

"You guys alright?" Takigawa rasped.

No one replied, but Mai nodded. This was the only thing she could do.

"Mai."

She raised her head and stared at Naru who was staring at no one but her.

"Don't do that again."

He didn't clarify what, but then there wasn't a need. Mai was too reckless, too emotional and almost risked her life and Tamaka's for climbing over the railing, for acting all on her own, for trying to let everything go- Everything she did was wrong, especially making that choice in sacrificing herself at the end. If Naru was just a second late, or if she made the decision a second earlier, Mai wouldn't have the chance to regret all of the things she did.

She wondered if her mother knew of her mistakes she made, would she still be able to forgive her at all?

.o.

Mai sat on a couch in the SPR office, with Tamaka sitting across her and surrounding them were Naru and everyone she met for the past two weeks since her mother's death; John, Ayako, Lin and even Takigawa.

With a warm cup of comforting tea in her head, Tamaka explained everything in between her sobs and everyone listened without a word of interruption.

It was her birthday and she was utterly depressed about her existence and that she shouldn't have been born. Tamaka hated herself and wanted all to end that night, only until when Mai's mother suddenly called out for her when she was on the verge of falling off the bridge any second.

_"Come down, don't end everything like this!"_

_"I've lost everything and I thought of ending things your way too. But I want to live for my daughter and I realized how selfish I was when I considered ending my life at all. There's got to be something you want to live for, right?"_

_"Please, listen to me."_

Tamaka remembered how she struggled, how she refused to be saved, how she ended up falling backwards instead of forward, how she thought she was expecting a light for the pathway to heaven instead of darkness. The only thing she didn't remember was how she ended up in the police station.

Days passed and she put all of it behind her mind, giving no consideration who that person was since she thought she must have hallucinate the events under the influence of beer. Not until the day when the news mentioned a woman committed suicide and drowned under the bridge.

The woman should have been her.

She could only cry and apologize as her tears of regret continued pouring out like rain. Everyone seemed to feel like they didn't have the authority to step in, except for Mai, who was already making her way to Tamaka as she squatted next to the crying girl with her own tears threatening to fall too.

"Don't waste the life my mother exchanged for you." Mai squeezed Tamaka's hand, the very hand that her mother last touched before she fell. "Don't end it like this."

When Tamaka nodded and said her promise, Mai finally felt the strength to smile even with the dried lines of tears cracking against her skin.

Her mother didn't abandon her, and that understanding gave Mai the will to continue living, like what she wanted Tamaka to do too.

* * *

Phew. Finally got the tough part done, the one I'm excited about is actually the next chapter  
Hope you guys still want to stick with me and this story, reviews are really appreciated!


	5. Stating the terms

Chapter 5: Stating the terms

* * *

Mai caressed the corner of the newspaper, feeling the rough texture on her fingertips. She folded the sharp corner of the paper as a habit before laying it down on the marble coffee table.

The headlines, printed neatly in bold, showed the title Mai was anticipating to see for several days; _Satoshi Kyousuke, the CEO of The Shintaku Company, will be facing trail tomorrow morning for the dozen of scams he was involved in..._

"That's the only thing I managed to do for your case." Ayako sighed as she tapped her manicured finger on the table. Mai raised her head, her attention taken away from the newspaper and onto the lady sitting in front of her. "I've talked to your mother a few times before, and she's a really nice lady."

"... Yeah."

"She'd mentioned about you sometimes; that you're the best thing that ever happened in her life, and how she wanted you to pursue your studies instead of helping her at the tea shop."

There was nothing Mai could say. She would have said a lot if her mother was here, but there was no purpose to do so now. Her mother was gone, and her explanation to Ayako or anyone, about how she loved to be in the tea shop, about how that was the best thing in her life, about how she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life like that... there wasn't a point to it anymore.

"I wish I could have done more to help you" Ayako continued.

Mai afforded a smile and closed the newspapers, putting them on her lap. She would have the time to read it during her bus journey back home. "It's already more than enough." Those words sincerely came from her heart.

"Cheh. All she got back was an _almost_ worthless computer. John did most of the job to retrieve the information."

Her brown eyes shifted from the fury-looking redhead to the slouching and lazy-looking man sitting beside her.

"Why don't you try if you're so great at it?" Ayako scowled while Takigawa winced and dug the ear that was closer to her. "You've never work for that bastard before, how would you understand how cunning and meticulous he was with his schemes?!"

"Ya ya, whatever." He murmured.

Ayako glared before rolling her eyes at him. "Don't try to complain about my efficiency rate when you're the one who always spend the most SPR funds for your stupid leisure and pathetic activities."

He straightened his posture and pressed a finger on the table. "Hey, I'm not spending it unnecessary." Takigawa defended. "I'm using it wisely so I can get the information I want."

"Ya ya, whatever."

Mai sighed inwardly. Watching the two of them arguing made her drift back to the memories from a few days ago, when they were also bickering in the SPR office after the case was solved and Tamaka was bought back by a proper guardian of hers.

Takigawa, like Ayako and John, was working under Naru as well. Mai was not tricked once, but twice with their identity. For Ayako, Naru played along so she was convinced enough to think that Ayako was not related to them beforehand. For Takigawa's case, Mai wasn't sure if she was really clueless or just oblivious about how coincidental it had been when Takigawa appeared, right after Naru stopped contacting her.

It had never clicked in her mind that he could be working with Naru. But after connecting the dots, Mai realized the truth. How did Takigawa get to read the police files so easily? (John's brilliant hacking skills, of course.) How did he get the money for his countless cans of beers, payment for their expensive drinks and his props for his fake tattoo when he looked like a _typical homeless and poor drunkard man_? (That, was his true disguise. Or maybe those money came from the SPR funds. Who knows.)

There were many _how_ and _what-the-heck-is-going-on _scenarios in Mai's head, but what surprised her was the way Naru handled her case. It was like he did almost _nothing _to aid in her case, yet at the same time, _everything_ happened because of him.

Well, he was the boss after all. And there wasn't a need to state the obvious.

She recalled the moment when Naru managed to grab her arms just in time before she fall as she mindlessly touched her wrist. He didn't appear at that moment because he was coincidentally there; the person that Takigawa called wasn't the police but Naru. But even... even if he wasn't a superman, didn't wear a cape, never have a smiling and proud face of a hero, nonetheless, it was a fact that he saved her.

Mai had yet to thank him for that. It wasn't on purpose that. She was beyond tired that day, and all she wanted was to go home right away, which she did as Ayako volunteered to drive her back when her case was concluded, along with John and Takigawa for extra company. It wasn't necessary for them to follow, but it was comforting, and Mai was grateful for their gesture.

_"John's a hacker. Ayako's the infiltrator." Mai gave a skeptical look over at Takigawa, who was sitting beside the driver's seat. She and John sat at the back of the car. "Then you are...?"_

_Takigawa gave the biggest grin Mai ever seen on his face and pointed his thumb onto his chest. "I'm the chameleon. I blend in with people quick and get information by acting like we're the closest of friends. A drunkard man was the best bet to get friendly with those gang members."_

_"It must be easy to act this time since that's the real you." Ayako rolled her eyes before focusing back on the road and driving her car._

_Takigawa completely ignored Ayako and set his elbow on her seat, much to her annoyance. "If you want the charismatic, charming man, I can be one too." He flicked his hair, his eyes turned warm and gentle as he smiled so kindly that Mai thought she was seeing another person. "I disguise and act as any role that helps me to get the information successfully."_

_Ayako slapped his hand away, while Takigawa just grunted before turning to Mai again._

_He leaned back and gave a tiny whisper, although it was pointless since everyone in the car could still hear him loud and clear._

_"Flirting is my expertise too. Gotta optimize my talent, don't you think?"_

"It's all your fault." Takigawa slammed his empty plastic cup onto the table and the sound shocked Mai and brought her back to reality. "I'm thirsty from all the unnecessary argument, even after finishing my entire drink."

"Who started it first?"

He stood up from his seat before looking at Mai. "I'm buying a new one. Do you want a cheesecake or something?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"I want one." Ayako said.

Takigawa sneered at her before he trudged over the counter.

Mai leaned forward, with a flicker of mischief in her eyes. "Is he going to buy the cheesecake?"

"He will." Ayako gave a satisfied look. "Because he knows what will happen if he doesn't."

She chortled before stirring her drink with her straw, letting the silence between them to sink it. It wasn't long later when it was broken by Ayako's sudden question.

"What are you going to do now? For your future?"

Mai gave a sheepish smile. This was something she asked herself almost every single day. "I'm not sure, but I'm currently looking for a job. I need an income. Once I've settled down, maybe I'll think about it."

Ayako took Mai's hand. "If you need any help, tell me. I'll do my best for you."

She wanted to ask if Ayako could ask Naru to cancel the debt she owed, but she held her tongue. Mai would make it sound like a joke, but honestly, she desperately wanted that to happen. Of course she still didn't bother to ask, since it was impossible in the first place. She didn't want to put Ayako on the spot too.

"Sure, I will."

For now, Mai could only cross her fingers and prayed that all would go well, for now.

.o.

Mai sighed

It was another unsuccessful interview, she knew it once the interviewer said, _"We'll call you in two weeks time."_

She marked a big red cross on her newspaper as she continued climbing up the metal stairs to her apartment. Capping back her pen, she heaved another sigh before tucking her newspaper under her arm.

_'Got to do more research again.'_

When Mai fished out her keys and headed to her apartment on the second floor, she widened her eyes at what she saw. Her landlord was standing outside right of her apartment, with her arms crossed and face looking nothing like pleasant. Mai gulped and tried to step back, but she knew it would be too obvious if she escapes now. Even if she managed to, sooner or later she would have to face this issue again.

_'Might as well deal with it now.'_ She bit her lips.

Tentatively, Mai called out. "Kotoko-san?"

"Ah," The middle-aged lady turned around, her face fell lax before she smiled. "Mai-chan, it's been a while."

"Yeah." Mai muttered her reply as she began fumbling with her keys. This was definitely not some kind of conversation Mai was looking forward too, but she returned the best smile she could offer. "How's Naoki-chan doing?"

"Oh she's doing well in school. Still as playful as ever." Kotoko laughed, but it faded off as quickly as it came. "Mai-chan, you know I hate to tell you this but-"

"I know." Mai sighed and bit her lips as she raised her head shyly. "But I need more time."

"The reason why I've not- well, pressured you about the money is because your mother was kind and you're a pleasant tenant to have. But you need to understand my income depends on these rents too." Kotoko gave a pointed look. "It's really hard for me to do this."

"Give me..." Mai held up a finger as she witnessed her landlord's brows furrowed. "One week! And I promise I'll get the money to pay you by then."

Kotoko gave a sigh. "One week is too long, Mai-chan. I have other people who are waiting to rent my apartments, if you couldn't..."

Mai wasn't listening anymore. Those words flowed into her ears and came out like it was nothing. This wasn't the first time she heard this before and there was no reason to hear it the second, third and the fourth time again. Mai sighed inwardly, her gaze leaving her landlord and onto the sound of soft footsteps climbing up the stairs. She wondered who the person could be.

Maybe if it was her neighbour, she could get a better chance of excusing herself. Mai prayed a little, but her prayers weren't answered. When the person finally came to her view, Mai's eyes widened so much that it might just roll out of her socket anytime. She parted her lips, unable to breathe.

There was only one man that Mai knew would wear black from head to toe despite the hot weather. There was only one man that Mai knew would make this kind of arrogant smirk. And that man was the last person she wanted to see now, even worse than Kotoko.

"N-Naru?!" She breathed out.

Kotoko raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Naru who was walking towards them. "What a charming man, your friend?"

_'He's my debt collector!'_ Mai screamed in her head before looking over at her landlord, not really bothering to answer that question. "How about three days?!" Mai waved her fingers exasperatedly. "I promise I'll get the money in three days!"

"But-"

Mai didn't wait for her to continue. Her fingers scrambled for her keys and once she unlocked the door, she slammed it shut in the next second. It was rude of her to do that to Kotoko, but she had no other choice to do so. She owed her landlord two months' rent... As for Naru, she owed him...

She slumped onto her door and sighed heavily before she pushed herself forward and trudged to the living room to chuck her newspapers onto the round table in the living room. Mai hastily glanced back at the door, awaiting for the doorbell to ring any second soon. She didn't get what she expected.

Her curiosity had peaked more than her fear for seeing Naru. She creep towards her door and looked through the peephole, wondering what was taking him so long.

Mai widened her eyes.

Through the peephole, she saw Naru writing onto something that looked too similar to a cheque-book. And to confirm her guess, she witnessed him tearing the cheque and passing it over to her landlord, who was smiling in a way that Mai never seen before. Of course, since she was always late in paying her rent. There was no way Kotoko would ever smile at her like that.

Not understanding what was going on, Mai unlocked her door and flung it open, instantly receiving the attention of the two people standing outside her home.

"Oh Mai-chan, I never know you have such a nice and rich boyfriend to pay off your rent. You should have said so earlier!"

"W-What?" _'Boyfriend? Pay off my rent?!'  
_  
Kotoko waved the cheque in her hand. "Your boyfriend have paid the two month's rent you owed me, in addition of one more month's rent. Now you don't have to _worry_ about paying me until the next, next month." Mai's eyes twitched. She wasn't sure Kotoko was being sarcastic or not.

Mai turned over to Naru, who was nonchalantly pocketing his cheque-book back into his black jacket.

"I shall not disturb you two now." Kotoko winked at Mai before smiling at Naru again. Without waiting, she skipped away and down the stairs, leaving Naru and Mai alone on the second floor.

Mai didn't allow the silence to sink in. She gaped at him. "Di-Did you just pay off my rent?" Mai mumbled carefully.

"I'm pretty sure I did." He simply replied.

"Why did you help me?" Mai was confused. Had she been wrong about him the entire time? Even though he was a jerk to her in the past, he still-

"Don't look at me like this. It's not for your sake but for mine." He clarified before her thoughts went haywire. "If you get chased out, where am I supposed to find you and get back my money?"

Mai gave a dry look. And all along, she thought he was being nice. What was she even thinking? "I thought you're very capable of obtaining any kind information, no matter what it is?"

"Of course I am." He said and Mai felt like vomiting all over him for his arrogance. "However, I don't want to use any of my time and resources on you. A complete waste of my effort."

A vein popped on her temple. "Sorry to break the news to you," Mai's hand encircled around her doorknob and took a step back into her house. "You've completely wasted your time and resources for coming here today. Goodbye." With that, Mai shut the door.

But the door didn't close like what she wanted. She glanced down at the black dress shoe that got stuck between her door and she growled before peeking through the gap, to see the owner of the foot that had trespassed her home.

"What are you doing? I can sue you for invading my house."

"Do you even have the money to hire a lawyer?"

She stuck out her tongue.

Naru gave a light scoff at her childish act. "I'm not like your other average debt-collectors, Mai. I don't come here to be chased away because you refuse to pay up."  
She scowled as she tried to push the door with her might, but her efforts were fruitless. _'Is his shoes made of metal or something?!'_ She yelled in her head and glared hard at his shoe before looking up at him, his face completely blank.

"Look, I can't even pay my rent! What makes you think I have any money to pay you now?"

"Like I said, I'm not like your other average debt-collectors. I came here with plans that will help you to clear your debt."

That caught Mai by surprise. But she wasn't going to lower her guard even if he claimed his plans would help her. Last time she checked, she just got tricked into signing a contract with him, which ended her in this awful debt. Alright, not exactly tricked, but still...

"What's the plans?" Mai muttered.

"Are we going to continue talking like this?"

She considered answering yes, but her neck was becoming a little stiff from crouching at this position. Sighing out loud, she opened her door fully, allowing space for Naru to enter her home. He gave a brief satisfied look, which lasted not more than a second and Mai wondered if his foot was in pain the entire time.

_'Serves him right.'_

He entered her home and put away his shoes aside before walking in. Even if he didn't give the proper greeting when he stepped into her house, she was comforted to know that he had the decency to take off his shoes before taking another step into her living room. Mai gestured him over to a small sofa.

"Uh, make yourself at home." She uttered before walking into her kitchen. Well, he _did_ pay for her previous, current and next month's rent after all, it would be bad if she didn't treat him nicely. An indirect way of her to express her thanks.

With nimble and swift hands, Mai prepared the cup of perfect tea like she always did and carefully brought it out to the living room after she was done. She handed it over the Naru, who accepted it with a soft sound of acknowledgement and Mai knew it was definitely not a word that represents any form of gratitude that he should give to her.

She swallowed her anger down and mustered a smile as she stiffly sat beside him. The couch wasn't big so she didn't have any choice with the distance she wanted to keep between him and her.

"So what's the plan?"

Mai watched Naru smelt the tea, with his eyes closed before he took a small sip. His deep, blue eyes opened slightly and he took another sip again.

The silence was stretched for far too long, much to Mai's discomfort. She watched him enjoying his tea the entire time, feeling a little torn between feeling flattered that he liked her tea so much and wondering whether he was mocking her by taking his own sweet time to answer her question.

After taking another sip, Naru finally placed the tea cup back on the small round table before him and turned his gaze over to Mai. "I have three proposals. It's your choice to pick."

"Three. How fancy." Mai gave a withering look. "What is it?"

"You want to sue me for invading your home?" Naru gave a small, mocking smile. "I'll sue you too. For violating the contract terms."

Mai widened her eyes in horror. "You-!"

"And you'll be declared bankrupt." His sadistic smile still plastered on his face as he glanced around her home. "Maybe they'll sell some of your furniture, and I can get some money back."

"Most of them aren't mine!" She yelled. "And me being declared as bankrupt is definitely not going to help you in getting the rest of the money, even if they sell all my belongings. You'd no choice but to write it off as bad debts."

"I'm impressed that you're familiar with the law, though honestly, it didn't matter even if I couldn't get most of my money." His face fell lax. "At least I can get back at you, and that's pretty nice."

Mai shook her head repeatedly, totally exasperated. "You're despicable."

"That's just one of the choice. You have two more to consider."

She knew right from the start that his so-called plans were definitely up to no good, still, she decided to listen to what he had to say as he took another sip of his tea, giving her some time to regain back her composure.

"Spit it out then."

He set the tea cup back on the table again. Calmly, he met her gaze.

"I'll sell you."

"W-What?!" Mai sprang to her feet and pulled her clothes up to her neck. "Don't you dare to touch me. I'll rip you alive."

Naru let out a sharp breath that resembled a laugh. Mai narrowed her eyes. He cleared his throat and began again. "Your third choice is-"

She raised a hand, instantly silencing him. "If it's another crap of yours, get out."

He stared at her and blinked slowly, only to emphasize on how beautiful his eyes were. Her gaze hardened, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her head. This was not the correct moment to think of how handsome he was right now.

"Your third choice," Naru continued, without a care of her threatening glare. "Work for me."

This time, Mai blinked. She slowly released the grip on her shirt, showing the wrinkles and lines on it as her arms fell back to her side.

"Work?"

Naru simply nodded and picked up his cup of tea again. "You may think I have many employees, but they're actually all part-timers; I only call them when I require their skills. The only full-timer I have is Lin and I need one more assistant to manage my office. The one I hired previously resigned." He took his time to savour his tea while Mai patiently waited for him to continue. "And since the position is vacant, I thought you'd want it."

"I do!" She literally screamed and he shut his eyes in annoyance. But Mai couldn't help it. She began bouncing on her feet. "I want the job! I want it!"

Mai was too giddy with excitement about her new job that she couldn't stand still. A job was hard to find for her age and the education level she had, and now that one was knocking on her door, she was beyond happy to accept it, even if it meant she would have to face this horrible man for the rest of the period when she was in his debt.

"Ok, I get it." Naru rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So, I'll deduct the money from your pay and we'll treat it as an installment for your ¥1.5 million debt and the three month's rent I've paid for you.

"Shouldn't the three month's rent be, like, an employee's benefits or something?" She teasingly said.

Naru gave a straight face and Mai failed to hide her laughter.

"I'm just kidding, no need to be so serious about it." She began fanning herself after feeling the hotness spreading from the back of her neck to her cheeks. It had been a hell of three weeks, having to juggle her debts, procedures with banks and accepting her mother's death. But now, Mai was finally seeing the light.

It wasn't an exaggeration. Other than the day when Naru saved her from falling to her possible death, it was like he had given her a new life again. Mai's smile could hardly go away.

He stood up from his seat with a light scowl. For now, Mai couldn't tell much from his expression if he was pissed, or _very_ pissed at her. Heck, she wasn't even sure what he was pissed at her about. Was it for her overly-cheerful demeanour or her cheekiness for asking the three month's rent to be part of the employee's benefit?

She completely didn't understand what he was thinking, but she promised one day she would see through him. As his assistant, that was part of what she should learn and do, right?

"So," Naru stuffed his hand into his black jacket. "When are you ready to work?"

"Today!"

"Good, but we'll settle for tomorrow. Be at the office by 9 in the morning. I treat punctuality very seriously."

"Will do!"

He watched her from the corner of his eyes and sighed. "I'll go first."

She watched him approached the door before realizing that this was her home. Skipping over to his side embarrassingly, Mai opened the door wide, with a foolish-looking grin on her lips. "Take care, watch your steps down the stairs! It's slippery sometimes. Oh and don't forget to drink plenty of water when you reached your office! The weather's hot! Do you need an umbrella? I'm afraid you'll get a heatstroke from wearing all black today. You know, black absorbs heat much better than other colours."

Naru watched her the entire time she was ranting, and she could have carried on all the way. The only reason why she stopped was when she was suddenly too awestruck by how long his eyelashes were. She gulped and licked her lips awkwardly.

"Sorry, I blabbered too much when I'm excited."

"I can tell."

"So, do you need an umbrella?"

"No." He said as he stepped out of her home and out to the corridor.

"See you tomorrow then!"

Mai waved silently at his back before he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Couldn't resist to write this chapter, so I did. And of course, the story isn't close to the end yet! Hehe  
Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Complexity

Chapter 6: Complexity

* * *

Mai couldn't stop getting her eyes off the new client that just came through the door.

It wasn't her fault, really. Everyone would be doing the same if they were in her shoes.

Nohara Kasumi, the most beautiful and successful actress in the entertainment industry just stepped through the door of the SPR office, wearing the plainest clothes that could almost rival Mai as she took off her big sunglasses that covered half her face. It didn't take long for Mai to realize who she was staring at, and once she did, her chair fell back onto the ground and her shouts began.

"Nohara Kasumi! It's-It's really Nohara Kasumi!" Mai exclaimed her name out loud like she was announcing to the whole world. She would have, if she could scream any louder. It wasn't an everyday thing to see such a famous person on a normal day like this, and of all places too.

Before Mai could shout further, Naru's door opened and he walked down the corridor and to the main room with a frown on his face.

"I can hear you from my office, Mai."

Mai pointed at Kasumi and gave an exasperated look. "It's Nohara Kasumi! Don't you recognize her?!"

Naru cast an uninterested glance over at the actress, who just gave a shy smile at Mai's excitement.

"Is there something you want here?"

"You must be Kazuya Shibuya. You're indeed young like what my manager said. He recommended me here, and I want your service."

He gestured her over to the sofa while Mai quickly skipped over to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for the client. There wasn't really a choice of beverages, it was either red tea, black tea, green tea... all kinds of tea but not coffee or milk or juices. It didn't matter anyway, most of the clients didn't even bother drinking what was given to them most of the time; they were more focused on retelling their stories and explaining their cases.

When Mai arrived with the tea and handed over to Kasumi, it seemed like they haven't start the conversation at all.

"Thank you." She took a polite sip before setting it on the glass table and looked at Naru who was sitting opposite of her.

_'Oh my God, she's really pretty! Even in real life!'_ Mai tried to urge every nerve of her body to stop herself from asking for an autograph. Instead, she tried to calm herself down and stood next to the sofa where Naru was sitting.

Naru finally began. "So what is it that you need my service?" He sounded nonchalant to others who didn't know him, but Mai could tell from her experience of working here for the few weeks. He was feeling a little impatient already. Mai sighed inwardly.

Kasumi tentatively glanced over at Mai before looking back at Naru. "Are you sure every piece of information I tell you will be kept confidential?"

"Yes."

"I'm rather famous in Japan." Kasumi gave a sheepish smile, which was contagious enough to make Mai chuckle to herself too. Naru wasn't amused at anything. "I want to make sure this incident receive as little attention as possible. Even my presence here, I've disguised myself for that."

"I can tell." Naru said.

"You see, my husband-"

"Husband?!"

Naru closed his eyes and sighed before he flicked his gaze over at Mai, who was covering her mouth with both hands after her sudden outburst.

"Sorry." She gave a muffled reply.

Kasumi pursed her lips and Mai knew she had done something wrong _again_. Not knowing how to clear her mess this time, she noted her boss straightening his posture, intentionally gaining their attention.

"She's Taniyama Mai. My assistant. Loud and eccentric, but trustworthy. You don't have to worry."

Mai wanted to go against his words, but she stopped herself. At least he defended her, or rather, saved his own potential income by saying that lie. It wasn't exactly a lie; she already signed a job contract about keeping everything job-related confidential outside of work, so this could regard her as trustworthy in Naru's eyes. But the former proclamation of his... so all along, she was eccentric to him?!

Kasumi pushed the few strands of hair to the back of her ear and sighed. "Yes, I'm married. My manager kept it under the wraps very well, which is what I'm very grateful for." She bit her lips. "I wouldn't even be here if my husband wasn't missing for two whole days."

"Two whole days." Naru echoed as he entwined his fingers together.

"Yes. I called him, texted him, asked my manager and the few people who knew of our relationship to help to look for him, but the efforts were fruitless." Kasumi's eyes wavered. "This never happen before. He never disappear on me like this. Something must have happened to him."

"You should report to the police." Naru leaned back on his sofa casually.

Mai furrowed her brows. This wasn't the first time Naru brushed off cases so easily when the potential client barely explained for ten minutes. Mai often just let it go because she felt that the alternatives he suggested was perhaps much better than having to pay him a few hundred thousands of dollars, like what happened to her. But this time, she couldn't let it go.

"Didn't you understand? She is married_ secretly._ She can't report to the police like that."

"She _can_, if she repeats her actions and asks her manager or the people who knew about this secret to report it." Naru gave a pointed look over at Mai before he stood up from his seat. "My best suggestion is for you to leave this case to the police."

"I understand your point." Kasumi muttered as she flung up from her seat. "But there's something that I can't let the police be involved in."

Naru tilted his head. "If you want my service, I expect every bits of information to be revealed at one go. If not, you're just going to waste my time."

Mai rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. He really needed some advice and lessons on communication and manners. At least he wasn't fake and acted differently based on the people he was with; He never change his way of speaking or level of respect to anyone, even if it is an ordinary person or a famous and wealthy person like Kasumi, and Mai got to give him credit for that. Still, he needed to change that stinky attitude of his.

"My husband's name is Arima Toshi. And Toshi, he-" Kasumi lowered her gaze. "He's drug addict."

Her chocolate brown eyes were able to fall out any moment. "D-Drug addict?"

"Yes." Kasumi shut her eyes painfully. "He's trying to kick his habit for the past year, and it's working. Still, he _is_ a drug addict. I can't let him be involved with the police. Not now when I don't know where he is!"

Naru sat back on his seat again and Mai squealed inwardly. That was a good sign.

"Tell me more about the past two days when you realized your husband disappeared."

Kasumi slumped onto her seat too. "I wasn't home all day because of my schedules so I didn't know what he did in the morning or afternoon. We usually sent texts to each other, but everything was normal. He still text me like how he always did."

"Don't you ask about what he do?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

That brief look of shock didn't go unnoticed to Mai, or Naru. "Well, he didn't say, so I didn't ask."

"And then?" Naru prompted.

"After my shoot, I came back home but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I tried calling him, and he didn't answer too. I thought maybe he went out to buy food because that's what he usually do in the middle of the night. But I didn't wait up and slept because I was too tired."

Kasumi twiddled her thumb. "The next morning, I realized I was already late for another shoot. I quickly prepared myself and I didn't have the time to check if Toshi was at home. But that day, I received no calls, no texts from him and when night came, he wasn't even at home. That's when I knew something was wrong."

Naru eyed Kasumi. "You don't know about his activities, his friends, what he usually does in the afternoon while you're at work?"

"He works as a bartender in the past. He quitted after he married me." Kasumi paused and then glanced away, realizing she had nothing else to say.

"That's all?" Mai couldn't help but blurted out.

Before Kasumi could reply, Naru butt in. "Tell me how you two met."

That caught Mai by surprise. She sometimes doubted that Naru know the word _love_ existed. Based on looks, Mai would regretfully put him at the top of her list, but based on the traits of how a romantic guy should act, Naru was definitely the last.

So when Mai heard him ask that question, it made her giggle inside. She knew he was asking for investigation purpose and not because he wanted to know personally, but still...

"We met in the bar, the one he worked at. In one of my movies, I acted as a bartender too." Kasumi's lips tugged at the memory. "He taught me all the tricks and skills to be one, and that was when I fell in love with him. We kept in contact even after the shoot and we got together. And then, married."

Mai remembered that movie Kasumi was talking about. She watched it with Keiko and Michiru when they were in their first year of high school.

Naru nodded curtly. "I'll give you a call when there's a lead."

Kasumi straightened her posture. "You mean you'll accept my case?"

"It's worth investigating."

She quickly fished out her name-card from her pocket and passed it to Naru. "Here's my name-card. Please, _please_ contact me when you have any news of him. My manager will contact you regarding the deposit and contract details, I need to go first; I'm in the middle of a shoot."

Naru didn't spare a second glance at the card and place it back on the table. "We'll keep in touch."

"Thank you. In case you forget, I want to remind you to keep this as low-profile as possible." Knowing that her message was clear, Kasumi headed for the door. Without a second spared, she swiftly put back her sunglasses on and messed her beautiful silky hair for a better disguise before she walked out of the office.

When Kasumi was gone, Mai hopped over to the table and picked the name-card to her nose.

"It smells of her perfume."

"You look idiotic."

"Who cares? It's Nohara Kasumi!" Mai waved the card in her hand. "Anyway, I doubt you need this anyway, since you're _superb_ in getting her contact information in your own way. I shall keep this as a souvenir." She quickly pocketed it into her jeans before Naru changed his mind.

He didn't even look at her. Instead, he flipped through a few pieces of papers he picked up from Mai's desk, which was in the process of being filed. "I want you to call John."

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Yes!"

"And after you do that, I want tea in my office."

Mai shook her head._ 'Tea, tea and tea again.'_

"I'm not asking for your permission, Mai." Naru placed the papers back on her table.

She rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone. "Yeah, I'm making the tea, _later_."

Satisfied, Naru turned and ambled back to his cave.

John was usually the only person Naru would call for assistance and Mai worked with him much more often than Ayako and Takigawa, much to her disappointment. John wasn't bad; he was a great person to be with, better than the four white walls that she had to face everyday. It was just that she was really looking forward in seeing the quarrelling duo again and knowing what kind of cases they would be involved in and how they would handle their work.

After she happily called for John, Mai headed to the kitchen and began her usual brewing of tea. Sometimes she wondered if she was even here to be his assistant or his tea-maker. He called her to make his tea more often than doing legit investigating stuff that Mai was expecting. Still nonetheless, as long the money was still rolling into her bank, it didn't matter.

Finally finishing his tea, she carefully walked to his office. Knocking once, she went in after hearing a muffled grunt.

"Is John coming?"

"On his way." She placed the cup onto his desk and stood by it far longer than she should.

He looked up at her. "What?"

Mai would have grumbled about not thanking her for her tea, but this time the reason she stood there wasn't because of that; she was already starting to get used to it.

"What do you think about Nohara Kasumi's case? Where do you think her husband go? Is he dead? Is he alive? How are you going to find him?"

Naru picked up his tea and took a long sip. After he set it down on his table, Mai was already on her toes.

"Did I hire you to ask me questions or to file the remaining papers, which you have yet to do so?"

"Will it kill you to let me know what you're thinking?"

"Yes. Now get out. Tell John to come into my office once he's here."

She could feel her finger twitched and wanting to wrap it around his neck. Quickly swallowing her anger down, she brushed her short hair and walked herself out and shut the door behind her.

There was no way she was going to explode at him because that was definitely what he was aiming for. That smirk, that snort, that soft and cold chuckle that sent shivers down her spine everytime... She had no plans in mind to handle them today.

.o.

The bar Naru brought her to was much, much better than the one she went with Takigawa before.

The music was soothing, the air was fresher and the conversations that were held between the customers seemed more business and friendly-like, rather than ones that sounded like a fight would start anytime. Mai closely glued herself to Naru, a little afraid to lose him in the crowd. With his black jackets and attire, he blended in better than her bright pink shirt and white skirt.

After settling down by the counter, Mai wanted to ask Naru what happened to him to make him bring her here. Did he took the wrong medicine? Did he hit his head too hard? Did a meteorite crashed and some alien invaded his brain? Why the hell were they here at a bar? It was nearly impossible that he came here with her to relax, but still...

Before she could express her curiosity, a glass of drink was being pushed towards her direction.

"Something non-alcoholic prepared just for you."

Mai glanced up and blinked dramatically. "A-Ayako?!" She blabbered and quickly picked up her drink and pretended to take a sip while trying to regain her composure. Her reaction was something rather... attracting for attention.

Naru sighed. "You need to learn how to _not_ overreact."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hands. "I can't control it." She spat. "But, Ayako, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

Mai pursed her lips and managed to piece the meaning together in an instant. She glanced around, wondering what kind of mission Ayako was tasked to. A bartender definitely, but why was she here? Suddenly, it clicked in Mai's mind. This was the bar Arima Toshi worked in.

Ayako brought a glass towards Naru and poured him the drink she made before leaving to clean up her materials for the creation. Mai gawked at the final product, which was the result of another talent she never know Ayako had and sighed inwardly. What was she even capable of? Making tea? Yeah, that was about it.

Her eyes were focused on the beautiful mixture of colors and bubble gas, even when Naru was holding onto the glass and taking a sip from it.

"Are you done staring? We're here to work."

Mai gaped. "Now that I realized it, this is the first time I've seen you drinking something that is not tea."

He sighed again before he pointed at another bartender who was standing at a corner and finishing a drink for a customer.

"See that woman? Her name is Tomeo Asami."

Mai followed his finger and raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"I want you to get as much information from her as possible. Anything is fine."

"W-What?" Mai blinked. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"I thought we're working on Nohara Kasumi's case?"

"It's related."

"How is it related?"

"Just do it, Mai."

"But you can't just ask me to _do_ it when I don't know what's going on. What if I ruin your operations? I'm not going to bear responsibility or-"

"Mai."

"What?"

"Do it."

She gritted her teeth. "Whatever you say then."

This wasn't the first time Naru told her to talk to random people in the middle of the job and get information about the person for him. It was nerve-wrecking at first, but Mai was slightly used to it by now,

So when he ordered her to do it this time, she was a little more willing to give in without a long fight. Mai was stubborn, and she knew it well herself, but Naru was even _better_ at it. It would be a wasted effort in trying to defy him since she often lose._ Often_, but not always. She won in certain arguments before, which was pretty amazing. (That was what John said when she boasted it to him.)

Jumping off her chair, Mai slowly loitered around and until when she found the perfect time then she leaned forward onto the counter where Tomeo Asami was.

"Would you like to order a drink?" Tomeo Asami asked.

"No, its fine." Mai raised her own glass with a smile. "Just had a fight, I want some space."

Asami cocked her head over to Naru and showed a knowing smile. "If it's over a small thing, don't let it drag far too long."

"I won't, because this wouldn't be the last time anyway so I have to learn to get used to it." Mai sighed as her eyes wandered over Asami, trying not to seem like she was judging or observing, just her gaze lingering. Appearance is key. She needed to see what she could see in order to decipher something. That was something Naru taught her before.

Tomeo Asami was just a plain ordinary bartender. Long black hair, nice eyes, thin lips, good smile. Everyone's clothing was the same too, so Mai couldn't infer much. But once her eyes reached Asami's hands as the latter was wiping a glass, Mai blinked.

"That's a nice ring you have."

"Thank you."

"I wonder when I can ever wear such a nice ring." Mai stared her own ring finger. It was one of those conversations she and her friends stayed up all night talking about it so those words just came out naturally.

Asami gave a light chuckle. "You can ask your boyfriend over there."

Mai gasped. "He's not my boyfriend! Just a... friend." She quickly cleared her throat. "Anyway, that's something expensive. You picked it together?"

"Nope, it was custom-made. A gift to celebrate our fourth anniversary a few days back."

Mai smiled. "He must have loved you a lot. So you're married for four years?"

"Oh," Asami's face fell. "I'm not married yet."

"So it's a package?" Mai joked. "An anniversary gift and a proposal sort-of ring?"

"...Kind of."

"I think I've asked too much, sorry." Mai gave a sheepish smile. Asami's tone and sudden stiff posture, told Mai she had done something wrong to start letting her to build the defensive barrier around her. Was it because their conversation was nothing but her ring? Mai wanted to explain she wasn't going to rob her or anything, but before she could, Asami's attention was already somewhere else.

"The peak period is coming, I have to tend to the rest. Please enjoy your drink." She gave a polite nod and headed to the new customers who just sat on their seats.

Defeated, Mai trudged back to where Naru was and slumped onto her chair.

"So what's the verdict?" Naru started.

"I think you'll call me stupid like always for telling you this."

"I've never call you stupid before, Mai."

"Oh really." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Every observations count. Even if it's the same answer, our point of views are different. Tell me, when have I called you stupid when you told me about the information you got?"

Mai's mouth hung open, ready to say something but was loss for words. She couldn't remember. Or more like it didn't happen at all. But why did she feel like he always undermined her in every way? His narcissistic aura must be rubbing her ego even when he didn't say anything.

"She was proposed." Mai began, pushing that conversation behind. "Yet at the same time, it's like she wasn't. Just a feeling."

"Explain."

"Explain what."

"What your feeling is telling you."

"It's a _gut_ feeling. How do you explain that?"

Naru paused. "Anymore?"

"Well, it's a nice ring."

"And?"

"Now that I think of it, it's weird." Mai straightened her posture. "Since it's a new ring, and something so important, why is she wearing it to work?"

His silence encouraged her to continue.

"I mean, if I'm her, I wouldn't bring wear it to work. She's working as a bartender, where her hands does most of the job. I wouldn't want my ring to be scratched." Mai quickly turned towards Naru and waved her arms, a little flustered. "I'm assuming in my point of view. Maybe she's a careful person so she's sure there wouldn't be any scratch."

"It's a fine assumption."

"R-really?" Mai felt a trickle of hope seeping through her crack of embarrassment. She wasn't confident in her abilities of observing and analysing things after interacting with John and the rest. Furthermore, Ayako worked here, that means Naru must have heard almost everything from the redhead and hers would be redundant. So when he claimed her assumption were fine, it was rather uplifting.

"Anyway, we should go." Naru began plucking out bills from his wallets and placed it beside his half empty drink.

Mai quirked an eyebrow. "That's fast. What about Ayako?"

"She's fine alone."

"But why are we leaving so fast? Is it because you hate this romantic song they are playing now?"

"Another fine assumption, but no, it's not the main reason we're leaving." Naru already left his seat and Mai quickly followed. "We're being watched."

Mai quickened her steps, her eyes widened. "A-Are you serious?"

He didn't answer and Mai didn't dare to defy him either.

When they exited the bar, it was already dark outside and Mai could barely recognize the difference in the environment when the streets were dimly lit as well. As the continued walking, Mai miraculously managed to sync her steps with him, their shoulders side by side. When she thought of the rare proximity between Naru and her, she made sure that her chuckles wouldn't be heard out loud. But his close presence beside her wasn't enough to distract her from what he said previously.

Who could be watching them? Why didn't she felt anything? Would the person follow them out of the bar too? Mai was tempted to turn around to check, but she was afraid if she turned around, there would be a gun or knife pointing at her. She wasn't ready to see that.

"Are you looking for Arima Toshi?"

The street was empty, so although the shout was faint, it was clear. Mai blinked and turned towards the voice, completely forgetting about the guns and knifes she imagined a while ago. She couldn't help it, her curiosity level had peaked to the point of no return and the fact that the person sounded normal, unlike some gangster's voice, Mai doubted there was any threat.

"Continue walking." Naru gritted through clenched teeth, but his warning came too late.

The person managed to catch up with Mai, blocking her from walking any further. Mai bit her lips, noticing the annoyed look as Naru backtracked to her side. It was comforting that he came back for her, but that frown of his face sort of washed away the gratitude Mai wanted to feel for him.

It, or rather, the person was a petite and pretty looking lady. Everything seemed normal, just that she was wearing a white floral kimono, which was weird to see on the street where clubs and bars were at. Her eyes were clam and gentle, saved for a hint of mischief that glinted in her eyes and it wasn't the first time Mai seen it; that pervert look every girl gave when they saw Naru.

"Do you know who Arima Toshi is?" The lady glanced over at Naru, rephrasing her question from before.

Mai almost wanted to blurt out how she knew him, but she held back her tongue just in time. It was close, too close. She could already imagine Naru glaring her to death if she say her curiosity out loud.

"No." Naru simply said and scrutinized the lady briefly before turning to Mai. "Let's go."

The woman didn't give up. She stood in front of Naru and Mai, blocking their way at the same time. But Mai could tell her only interest was solely on Naru, she didn't even bother to look at Mai after Naru appeared by her side.

"Have we met before?"

Mai sweat dropped. She wasn't surprised that people on the streets were giving her boss those seducing gaze every time they were outside, but this was a first for someone to say something this bold. Was this some kind of pick-up line?

"No." He repeated his reply, his tone tainted with confidence. Typical Naru.

She narrowed her eyes and brought a hand to her lips. "Is that so? Anyway, I'm Hara Masako." She pulled out a name-card from her purse and handed it to Naru. It took quite some time before he decided to accept it.

Mai tiptoed and peeked at the card in Naru's hand. There were a couple of big companies' names and addresses all over the card, but she only focused on what was important.

_Hara Masako_  
_Journalist_

Mai wasn't sure if he had some sort of hatred towards name-cards or something but he looked completely unhappy with his pursed lips and slanted eyes. She quickly glanced away, wondering if she should get involved with his possibly upcoming rude remarks. She often chide him for being so straightforward towards their client, but this time, the girl might even be _more_ straightforward than him and Mai want to see the outcome of this conversation.

Masako quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to give me your name-card?"

"To be honest, I'm not keen in wanting to know you." Naru showed her name-card back at her face. "And I'm not interested to be in contact with you, so there isn't a reason for me to give you mine."

Mai's breathe hitched. Mindlessly, she felt her purse in her pocket, where she kept Naru's name-card safe in it. Shaking her head inwardly, she cast a pity look over at the utterly shocked Masako.

Masako's eyes twitched and she snatched the name-card from his fingers, but almost immediately, a smile fell back on her face.

"You'll regret it, but it's fine. This wouldn't be the last time we're meeting anyway."

"It's alright to dream, I suppose." Naru turned over to Mai. "We've wasted enough time. Let's go."

"Wait-"

Mai waited, but Naru didn't. He continued his way down the street and Mai hesitated if she should follow or not. But her conscious won and she stood still her position, acknowledging Masako's poor attempt in getting Naru's attention.

"Erm... Do uou want me to give him your last message or something?" Mai tilted her head.

"It's fine." Masako said sourly and spun around in her short heels. She only gave a disdainful glance back before walking away.

Mai rolled her eyes. _'What the hell is her problem?'_

"Are you going to stand there forever or what?" Naru spat from a distance.

She whirled around and rushed forward towards Naru, leaving the existence of Hara Masako behind her.

They weren't going to meet again anyway.


End file.
